Naruto the Sadistic Hero
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is the descendant of the planets two most powerful warriors one evil one good he inherits their weapons powers and armors and will either be the worlds savior or its ruler
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Spawn the Fallen one with a story challenge from snake1980 anyway here it goes Naruto path of a sadistic Hero chapter 1**

A long time ago there was a kingdom by the name of Eternia which ironically was also the name of the planet anyway on this planet there were two opposing forces a king by the name of Randor and an evil Sorcerror by the Name of Keldor who later would be spashed by his own acid attack and become an insane well more insane being known as Skeletor.

Skeletor would fight a man known as He-man secretly prince Adam King Randors son and the Sorcoresses husband later on who would have a child together this child would then have another child and so on for a thousand years Keldor/skeletor would also rape a young girl and she would become a mother of a baby girl she was a priestess in training and her childrens children would be girls as well until a thousand years later when another baby girl was born.

these two children were Minato the boy and Kushina the girl they would in turn have a son together and a prophecy long fortold would come to pass two of the mightiest people to ever have lived bloodlines came together in one child his Name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he is the thousand times great grandson of He-man/king adam he became king when his father stepped down and Keldor/Skeletor.

Thirteen years after his birth and Having Kyubbi sealed in him (Yes he knows) he is seen running from a mob when all of a sudden he dissapears and finds himself in a cavern filled with Technology and what looked to be a metal man watching two girls in two different crystals floating in mid air.

**"Finally the descendant of Skeletor and He-man has arrived I am Roboto and I was a warrior alongside your thousand times great grandfather He-man we fought against your Thousand times great grandfather Keldor/Skeletor who was after He-mans power which came from a place Called Castle greyskull which was the Castle of your one thousand five hundred times grandfather King Greyskull who sacrificed his life to stop an evil warlord from taking over Eternia his name was Hordak. But I do need you to know that this world is in terrible danger as prophecized by the Sorcerress of old your thousand times great grandmother you are the one who will wield both your ancestors powers and be far stronger than they were at their prime you shall wield the sword of power the power source of He-man you shall also have the Warrior god sword a sword your Ancestor Skeletor recieved when he finally got inside Greyskull and stole its powers it can become twin swords if need be you will also get the Snake armor and to go along with everyting you will get the Havoc staff with these you shall become very powerful but to be strong enough to use them I will be aging your body to the age of 24 as your body is aging it will hurt so I am going to knock you out and the energies from the weapons and armor will slow down your mindscape till your mind is the same as a 24 year old man".**

Before anything else could be said Naruto was enveloped in a stream of light he really had no choice in becoming what he was meant to be but he did not care he just was glad he was safe from the mob that almost killed him he did notice that while knocked out he could see his body growing and gaining huge muscles as well as his skin gaining more of a tan and he also noted that his hair changed from blonde to black and got longer and straighter he grew a goatee as well but he decided to have a chat with the fox that is until he saw the fox being ripped out of his seal and he would wake up to see a heavily muscled fox with armor on it who would become Battle fox his loyal companion just like his ancestors Battle cat and Panthor.

Two days after being transformed Naruto awoke and looked around noticing that he was much taller and bigger in some places (Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink)

that is when he saw the robot from before called Roboto come in and say **"Ah young Naruto it is time to wake the two women in the crystals they are named Teela the one with brown hair in a ponytail and Evil lyn who once served Skeletor but betrayed him since she decided to work for the Masters of the Universe and He man she was in a relationship with Teela but they are bi so they will love you to if you play your cards right."**

Naruto nodded and just punched the crystals and they shattered with both girls falling down Naruto caught them both and funny thing is both the girls lips landed on Naruto's but he quickly disengaged them from his lips and sat them down they both groaned and started waking up.

**and Scene you will have to stay tuned to find out what happens next hope you enjoy it if not oh well no skin off my bones cause I really don't care if you do or not**


	2. Explanations and Relations

**Hey guys this is Spawn the Fallen one with a story challenge from snake1980 anyway here it goes Naruto path of a sadistic Hero chapter 2**

"Groan" "What happened said a young woman with white hair coming out of a purple headdress.

"OHH" "Evelyn is that you oh I missed you so much"

"Teela I missed you too where are w-" but before she could finish her sentence Teela had leaped to her and started kissing her and trying to remove her clothes.

"AHEM" "I think I should tell you whats going on before you two decide to do what I think you were about to do" said Naruto.

"WHo are you and why are you here" said Evelyn (Name is now Evelyn instead of Evil lyn since she joined the good side before being put in the crystal).

"I am the Descendant of both He man and Skeletor I am Naruto level 1 sorcerer until I completely fuse with Skeletors sword/swords and I inherited the power of the elders I can't really explain how I know its just once that robot over there named Roboto gave me the swords and the havoc staff I knew everything anyway you two should start training again being in that crystal for over three thousand years has got to have dulled some of your strength and reflexes so get to training."

"Who do you think you are ordering us around like that" yelled Teela and Evelyn at the same time.

Naruto's eyes took on a Dark red glow and he said "I am going to save this world like my ancestor He man but I will be sadistic to my enemies like my ancestor Keldor/Skeletor I also know that I have a powerful relic to find to grant me the power of a Kami hahahahhahahaahahahahahaaha" He started Laughing Maniacally which kinda turned the girls on but also scared them a little.

"What is your name" asked Teela.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I just found out my real name and how I am here today how each of my ancestors are related to me My name Means Maelstrom of the Whirlpool and I will become the most powerful force the world has ever known."

"you are related to both he-man and Skeletor how is that possible." asked Teela.

Well it all started back when. And for the next three hours they talked and Naruto told them of how he was born and how he was related to both he man and skeletor and how he had the nine tailed fox sealed in him and how it is now out and became Battle fox.

"So are you going back to the village or staying here if you stay here for a few years I can train you in the arts of Sorcery until the merger is completed I mean Skeletor was stronger in magic than I was but I can still teach you until it kicks in what do you say." said Evelyn.

"I would like that but what would your girlfriend think of you flirting with me with power."

"I would not mind as long as she teaches me more magic as well" said teela coming from behind and slapping Evelyn's ass making her yelp and purr at the same time which got a chuckle out of Naruto.

"Well than I accept but I would like to repay you by becoming your protector along with Teelas after we are done but you will serve me once my powers are fully here since I let you out of the crystal do we have a deal" asked Naruto.

"As long as we can do whatever we want when we aren't working then yes we have a deal." said Teela while Evelyn was Checking her ass out and licking her lips.

so for the next three years Naruto was trained in the Sorcery arts by Evelyn and Teela and now it was time to head back to Konoha and raise hell.

Over the three years Evelyn and Teela had slowly fallen in love with Naruto and had asked him out he had agreed saying they had captured his heart but so had three other women he had as guards before he was who he was today and that if they accepted him then he wanted them as well they had agreed and that is where we find Naruto now in bed butt naked with Teela and Evelyn they had fucked for seven hours nonstop the night before and both women could not move there lower regions were aching but it was a good kind of pain for them they loved it and would never ever leave him he was the best and only fuck they had of the male species.

Naruto woke up to a pleasurable feeling he looked down and both Evelyn and Teela were taking turns sucking his cock and balls He grunted and gave them their prize he covered them in his sperm and then watched as they sucked and licked it off of eachothers naked bodies which made him rock hard again but they could not do anything since they needed to head to Konoha in a few minutes so with Reluctuance Naruto went to the bathroom to jerk himself off and then took a quick water spell to clean himself off and then got in his ancestors dark robes and the snake armor under it but it was different his robe had the kanji for second coming of the skeleton and under it had the Immortal champion of light.

The girls got up as well and were using the water spell on themselves and were now heading out the door to Konoha which was gonna shit themselves when Naruto got there for they thought he was dead and now they will think he rose from the dead to take his revenge since he had a sick twisted grin on his face the whole time.

**Well what do you think if you like it great if not I don't really give a shit anyway R&R ja ne for now**


End file.
